Vivid Memories
by lostxwords
Summary: A collection of short Bleach stories. Chapter four is up! IchigoxRukia
1. Broken Heart's

**I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**This is my first fanfic. Please bare with my boring, plot less story.  
**

* * *

Broken Hearts

x x x

"What are friends to you?" Rukia mumbles.

"Everything, moron" Ichigo said without much thought.

Kurosaki Ichigo had just finished taking care of the 4th Hollow that night. Lacking sleep and tired, it was clear that he was in a bad mood. Rukia knew this, she understood perfectly how tired Ichigo was, but she just _had _to ask.

"Do you have. .everything, Ichigo?" Rukia whispered, her lips quivering a little.

"Why the hell would I have everything?" answered Ichigo halfheartedly, not getting the question.

"..you just said friends are everything, you don't have any friends then?"

Realizing what the question meant, he said nothing and quickened his steps. Noticing it was too late to take back her words, Rukia struggled to keep up with him. He suddenly jerked around and glared at her.

"What the hell, did you-"

"I just wanted to know if you considered me a friend." She interrupted, looking away sheepishly, Ichigo's eyes softened a little.

"Idiot"

"Who do you think your calling an idiot, fool."

x x x

The air was heavy, and the atmosphere glum. They had just had an argument, it was clearly absurd, arguing over the stupidest tiniest things. They had both been frustrated of each others presence over the few days.

Silence.

"Friends..huh?" Rukia whispered. Three days ago she thought they had a bond; unbreakable beautiful friendship.

"If your going to say something, say it clearly!" Ichigo yelled.

"If this is what having friends is like, I rather not have any!" Rukia screamed. She glared at Ichigo once more, grabbed her shoes and jumped out the window. She landed on her feet with ease, she crouched down and slipped her shoes on.Underneath the sky of blue and pale yellow, Rukia ran, she didn't care where she would end up, as long as she went somewhere.

Ichigo didn't even glance out the window, he knew how experienced Rukia was at jumping out the window, she'll be fine.

"Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at her..but she didn't have to ask stupid questions and complain about me not fulfilling the job of a shinigami." He sighed. "That idiot"

x x x

It was almost like rich, black ink was poured throughout the whole sky.

A street light flickered on, blinking for a couple of seconds, it shone dimly at a petite girl wearing a blue skirt.

Rukia hugged her knees. She was leaning against the street light that had just flickered on, feeling a little revealed, she closed her eyes. She stayed like this for what seemed like hours. Minutes ticked by, each ticking of the constant cycle calmed her. After calm came guilt.

Closing her eyes again, she put her head down. Somewhere deep inside her, she was waiting, waiting for Ichigo to come and pick her up, just like how he always saved her.

"How naïve of me.." she put her head down again.

x x x

Ichigo was sitting in his desk reading some sort of shounen manga while humming to a Japanese rap song on the radio.

_The nights are getting darker, and the wind is cold, the summer sun is now become so old. Your closest friends were never meant to fade. You'll regret it all, living behind your wall, you'll never fall in love if you don't fall at all._

_Broken hearts and torn up letters, girl you can't just dance forever. If you want to make it better.._

Almost like an impulse, Ichigo placed his book on his desk and ran down stairs.

_Times like this won't last forever._

Almost like he knew where she was, Ichigo walked with a steady pace. Seeing someone leaning against a lamp post, he lowered his pace.

"That fool," Rukia mumbled, "maybe I said too much.."

Her mumbling was interrupted by a large hand placed on her head, she jerked her head up.

"Who are you calling a fool, moron?"

She hesitated, "you fool-"

"Let's go home." Ichigo interrupted.

Rukia looked away sheepishly, uncertain of what to do, she just sat there. "Come on" He offered a hand. Rukia accepted it and got up. Noticing her shirt was crinkled, she smoothed it out. Ichigo watched as she did this and said, "Aren't you going to thank me?"

"Thank you for what?" Rukia looked at him with her fake girly eyes, pretending to be confused.

"Bastard." Ichigo declared. "Ow! What was that for!" Ichigo yelped as he rubbed his head, Rukia had just thrown her shoe at him.

"Jerk." Hopping around on one foot, she leaned against a fence to put her shoe on, after that she ran up to Ichigo and said "Thanks Ichigo and.. I'm sorry."

"What? Say that again, louder this time." His head still throbbing, he grinned.

"Nevermind." Rukia sighed.

Ichigo turned his head around to say something when he noticed his footing was uneven. He tripped. Yeah, Kurosaki Ichigo tripped, hard to imagine, but true. " What are you doing, you clumsy fool!"

_  
You'll never fall in love, if you don't fall at all._

* * *

Authors note; It's my first fanfic. Please point out every mistake, and please criticize. I want to become a better author.

The song lyrics (most in italic) is the song Ichigo was listening to, he forgot to turn off his radio, did you catch that part :)?

My friend sent me that song a while ago, unfortunately, the title only said "Broken hearts" so credit goes to whoever that wrote it. It matches the fanfic so much I just_ had_ to use it. Oh, and it's not a Japanese rap song, I lied o.O;.


	2. Where I Belong

**Title:** Somewhere I belong

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

**Rating: **K

**Spoilers:** This story takes place after Rukia gets rescued, so if you read up to volume 22 or watched up to the part where Inoue gets kidnapped (filler) you wont have any spoilers. I think.

**Authors note: **Second story in "Vivid Memories", so meaning another boring plot less story. Please tolerate. I thought of this short story while attempting to study for my math test. . I happened to be staring out the window and the sky was shades of blue and pale yellow, it seemed so beautiful to me.

* * *

Somewhere I belong

x x x

The bright colours of orange, yellow and red seeped through the school windows, the colours, desperate to get into the classroom, soon turned the whole classroom into shades of orange. Illuminated by the colours, Kuchiki Rukia had to squint while she carelessly stuffed her books inside her brand new school bag.

She glanced at the 5 minute early clock, which some student changed to confuse the teachers, and mumbled, "5:48" Sighing she picked up her heavy school bag and make her way down the aisles of desks and chairs. She closed the classroom door with a loud clang that echoed throughout the whole school.

A little startled by the loud echo, she started down the dark stairway. Hanging onto the handrails for support, she slowly put one foot in front of the other and vice versa. The whole floor echoed with her footsteps.

Why did she feel _so _alone?

A little discouraged and disappointed, Rukia roughly pushed the school door open and made her way out the door. She was surprised to notice how big their field was when no one was in it.."I never knew my school was this big. . "

Wait, did I just say,_ my s_chool?

_I'm just here to help Ichigo, it's not my school. Just try to 'fit' in with them, you don't belong here Rukia._

Taking in a lungful of fresh, crisp air, she clutched her school bag tighter and started walking. Slow and lazily at first, carefully absorbing all the landscapes, then faster, making her surroundings a blur. All the while passing by familiar scenery and the familiar atmosphere. It felt _so_ right to be walking home late, to be seeing all this scenery. .

_No, this was wrong, I don't belong here. .I've been here a little too long.."I've come to save you Rukia" is Ichigo crazy? I don't even belong here. ._

Each timid step poured thoughts into her head. Rukia pondered over her thoughts, flipping them over, left and right, poking them, hoping for a conclusion.

Rukia, her shoulders slumped and her head held low, continued to walk aimlessly. But not _completely_ aimlessly, she was always heading in this direction, day after day, week after week . .it was almost like an instinct to her. Rukia put a strand of hair behind her ears and attempted a half smile.

Finally taking notice of how much her shadow has darkened, she looked up to see that most of the orange was replaced by dark blue. "It must be getting late." Looking forward to the warm comforting food she will be served when she got home, she continued in the same direction. Stopping in front of the Kurosaki family's house, she climbed up the window to Ichigo's room.

There was no other place to go, she was home.

* * *

Authors note: Okay, so it's not really a story. Maybe if you try reading it slowly, you might get a glimps of Rukia's feelings :). Special thank you's to **Youkai at Heart** and **BlackGeta**! Thanks for the review you guys :) And _surprisingly _I'm on 2 peoples story alert list, one author alert list and someone has my story on their favourite list!I can't promise that my next story is going to be any better, but I'm trying ;) You can help me by pointing out my mistakes and weird sentences (that sound perfectly fine at 2:30am) Oh yeah, I'm also trying to write fanfics with other pairings . . so maybe you'll see some of those later. Thanks for reading :).

Edit: Ahhh, I see. I read a couple of fanfics, and my fanfics seriously suck compared to theirs. Mhmmm, I'am now going off to study and attempt to write better stories! Probably wont hear from me for a while :D!

people cheer: YAY, no more crappy stories from lostxwords!..atleast for a while, then she'll be back with some horror :O


	3. The Distance Between Us

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach

**Pairings**: supposed to be a MomoxShiho

**Spoilers: **none. I think

**Authors Note**: Meh, Shiro-chan and Momo-chan go through pieces of my life. A challenge at a different pairing. Make sure you check if I abuse comma's and semicolon's :)

* * *

**The distance between us**

Math was a subject Hinamori Momo never sincerely tried in, nor was she enthusiastic about it either. Especially after she got transferred into a new class with a teacher whom was rumoured to fail over half the class. How _lovely._

The first day in class, she easily spotted the familiar white haired boy. Her school uniform making rustling noises, she quickly scurried down the aisles of desks and chairs.

"I'm 15 minutes early" Momo mumbled to no one in particular as she sat down in the empty seat next to Hitsugaya Toushiro. "Hello Hitsugaya-kun!" Momo said cheerfully.

Averting his eyes away from his text book, Toushiro glanced at Momo for a moment before answering, "Hello Hinamori, I assume you transferred?"

"Yep, we _had_ too. All of our schedules were changed." Momo replied glumly. "And I was doing okay in math too. ."

"I may be able to help you."

"Really? That would be great! Can-"

Momo's response was interrupted by the gruff "Settle down class" growled by her new math teacher. "Seems like we have a couple of new students." he said as he looked up from his attendance sheet.

The first thirty minutes was horror, not only did Momo not get a word he was saying but she jerked whenever he asked her a question.

"What the answer to 3a Hinamori?

"Uhm. . " She stared blankly at her text.

"Thirty-two" Toushiro whispered to Momo

Uncertainly she replied,"Thirty-two?"

"Correct. Whats 3b Miya?"

Momo breathed in a sigh of relief. Nudging Toushiro, she whispered, "Thank you"

"Welcome, and you really do need help in math don't you?"

"We didn't start this in my other class, and he didn't 'teach' he just skimmed through the pages and asked us questions."

"Yeah, he doesn't teach, thats why you need to teach yourself."

"What kind of teacher is that?"

Momo and Toushiro were silenced willingly as the teacher brushed by their row. After 20 more minutes of questions, they were assigned 34 questions. Bewildered, Momo flipped through pages and pages of her old textbook searching for the formula's.

_Where are the formula's? I can't do these without a formula.._

Toushiro reached over and flipped her text book to page 103, "there" he mumbled before going back to question 28.

_What? He's on 28 already? I'm not even on number 1 yet.._

Dejectedly, she wrote the date in her notebook and attempted to do question number 1.

_Hmmm, I've for the formulas; whats x anyway?_

_Why did only our class have to transfer? My old teacher actually taught us. I actually learned in that class._

Toushiro dropped his pencil with a light thunk, signaling he was done.

"Nee, how do you do question one Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Hmm? Oh, you basically multiply those two, then use the formula. You need to simplify that." he responded as he pointed to her textbook.

"Like this?"

"Yes, then just minus that by 14, there. It's important to understand the formula." He took out his notebook and scribbled out the formula, he then pointed to x, "this represents a number, the next one represents the rows. This one here is for the first number."

Momo nodded with understanding.

"You get it?" Toushiro raised an eyebrow.

Mom nodded with delight. "I think I get it now, thank you so much Hitsugaya-kun!" With that she went on to number two.

Hitsugaya grinned, and watched over Hinamori's shoulder as she did question number two. "Oh you don't need to minus for this one" he pointed to the question.

"Oh, okay." It was slightly hard to concentrated because of his body warmth that made her tingle.

Toushiro then rested his head on his hands and gazed at the school chalkboard. Momo's eyes rested on Hitsugaya for a moment before looking away from embarrassment. She half wished he was near her again so she could feel his body warmth, and was half relieved because she could concentrated.

Five minutes before the bell rang, Momo, still on number twenty-four, noticed that Hitsugaya-kun's elbow and hers were leaning against each others. Her first impulse was to jerk her elbow away, but she left it there.

Toushiro cracked an eye open and watched Momo flushing red, he then got up and packed up his things; leaning his elbow even more against Momo's.

"What number are you on?"

"Huh? What? Oh..number twenty-four. Thank you for all your help!" Her voiced turned out to be squeakier than she expected. She started to pack up. As the bell rang, the whole class exited out the classroom.

Walking in silence, Momo and Toushiro shuffled through the quiet, lonely hallway. Momo's locker (A/N shinigami's have lockers too xD) was in the basement; Toushiro's was on the mainfloor.

"See you tomorrow!" Momo waved.

"Yeah" Toushiro responded.

x x x

Rain fell from a dark, cloudly sky. The steady rhythm of _tap tap _could be heard from Momo's small, pink umbrella.

She was walking by Jones park, a park she used to play in when she was younger. Her favourite place was the small wooden house decorated with paintings, which have faded over the years. Deciding she would take a peak inside, she started walking towards it; the next moment, she was running away from it.

"What's Hitsugaya-kun dong there?!" She thought as she ran all the way home.

x x x

Toushiro lazily opened on of his eyes and sighed, "stupid Hinamori"

x x x

Momo, leaning against her room wall, breathed a sigh of relief as she slid down into a crouching position. Guilt poked at her.

_Why didn't I say anything? What's wrong with me? Why did I just run away from my former best friend? Why is it so embarrassing to see Hitsugaya-kun.._

x x x

"Hinamori..why did you stray away from me?"

x x x

The next day at school was awkward; really awkward. Momo walked sheepishly into the classroom.

"Hello Hinamo-"

"Hello Hitsugaya-kun" Momo said, cutting Toushiro off.

Momo didn't get picked on this class, and they were assigned twenty more questions. They worked in silence. Twenty minutes later, however, Momo was stuck on question eighteen, which led to another round of paper shuffling.

Toushiro was about to help her when he stopped and whispered, "Why did you leave me Hinamori?"

Momo was in a state of shock.

_Was he talking about yesterday?_

She opened her mouth to say something, when the bell cancelled her out.

Momo watched as Toushiro stood up and exited out of the class.

x x x

_Leave him? Our friendship has been drifting away..but I didn't leave him..did I? And why do I start blushing madly when I see him?_

Fixed on her thoughts, it was dark by the time she reached the park. Hoping he was there again, she cautiously made her way passed the swings and slide to the play house. The well constructed model house, damp and musty from the rain, seemed strongly welcoming. Letting her eyes wander inside, she saw the white haired prodigy. His hair messier than usual, and his school uniform embracing his small frame loosly, he was sleeping soundly with his arms at the back of his head. Momo, with a sheepish smile, watched his chest rise and fall with each breath while listening to his light snores.

Momo carefully settled herself beside Toushiro and slowly whispered, "I never left you Shiro-chan; and I never will."

"I love you" Her words slipped out of her mouth as if she had always wanted to say them.

"I love you, too" Toushiro whispered after opening one of his blue-green eyes. Toushiro, his arms wrapping around Momo's waist, pulled her gently closer to him and fell asleep. Momo, using his shoulders as a pillow, leaned against him and fell asleep in his protective arms while being surrounded by his cloud of warmth. The steady beat of the rain lullabied them both to sleep.

* * *

Author's note: While typing this, I noticed that the beginning sentences are really horrible. I tried a different pairing this time. Tell me what you guys think :). And don't forget to correct me 8D.Thank you to Half-elf for the review last time. A really special thank you to Alaena Night, who sent me this awesome long pm that explained a lot of things, I look forward to hearing more from you :). Do I still abuse comma's and semicolons? Please tell me if I do xD. And I think I repeat words too much 8D.

The bliss of getting four reviews, two story favourites, two story alerts, and one author alert 8D.I feel so honoured :). Now if only someone would add me as a favourite author :D. Just kidding, my stories arent worthy. I just wanted to thank all the readers too; yes, I know my stories arent worth getting reviews 8D.

Thank you for reading :).


	4. Crystallized

Title; Crystallized

Disclaimer; I do not own bleach

Spoiler; none

Author's note; Please tell me if I abuse my comma's and semicolon's 8D. I've been wanting to post this ever since the beginning of October, I waited till the first day it snows though :). Erm, the first day it snowed, fanfiction wouldnt let me post my story D My stories are so horrible that even fanfic dot net rejects them 8D

* * *

Crystallized

_A snowflake one may say; to me, it will always be a diamond, a crystal clear, priceless diamond._

The first sign of winter was the crystallized scenery seen while walking home from school on December 6th. Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia were having their usual quarrel while walking by a park.

"Coffee stunts growth!" Growled Ichigo.

"Does not!" Rukia protested.

"It contains-..what are you doing Rukia?" Ichigo glanced back to see that Rukia had fallen behind and was peering up at the gray sky. Feeling embarrassed for almost explaining the functions of caffeine to himself, he sighed and walked towards her.

Running his hands through his hair, Ichigo watched as Rukia's eyes followed a small snowflake. Ichigo grinned, it was the first snow of the year, "it's snow Rukia."

"It's a diamond." Came the emotionless reply from the girl concentrated on the snowflake.

"It's snow, moron."

The snowflake fluttered to the ground and melted. Just like that; it was gone.

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise. "What happened to to diamond Ichigo? Where did it go? Ichigo!"

Ichigo couldn't help but grin at the odd question, which earned him a smack on the head. While rubbing the side of his head, he replied. "it melted." He then occupied himself by adjusting his gray scarf so that his mouth was covered. Rukia, her eyes reflecting sorrow, continued to gaze at the sky. Ichigo, his face marked with pink tingles of embarrassment, unravelled his gray scarf from his neck and handed it to Rukia.

"Take it, you'll catch a cold."

Surprised, Rukia looked up, Ichigo had never showed this much sympathy towards her before..As she retrieved his scarf, her hand lingered into Ichigo's. They could both feel heat rushing up to their numb cheeks. Even though their eyes were nervously straying away from each other, their hands were still held. As Rukia tried to slip her hand away, Ichigo grasped it.

"Your hands are cold."

"I...I know" sputtered Rukia.

"Give me your other hand."

"Uhm, er, okay." Rukia was blushing furiously now. She let her black velvety hair cover her face in order to hide her blushing face.

Rukia stepped closer to Ichigo and lifted her other hand so that Ichigo could hold it.

Silence took over for a few seconds.

They were both blushing madly now. Daringly, Ichigo stepped a little closer to Rukia so that they were only a couple of inches away from each other.

The silence was too alluring, Ichigo gave in first. As he learned downward, he titled his head a little to the right. Rukia closed her eyes as the space between their lips disappeared.

All around them diamonds started to fall from a dark, blank sky, the kind of sky that only appears when it is snowing. Encircled by the falling flakes were Ichigo and Rukia.

* * *

Author's note: It sounded perfect at 3:02am in October..it now sounds so crappy xD. Please tell your opinions.

Thank you to SORAxANDxKAIRIx4EVERx0508 for the nice comment; thank you even more for adding me as a favourite author :D I was really really honoured!

I really really hope I get more reviews too :). I love reading through them, and thank you to all those who already have reviewed xD. What did you think? A bit too sudden don't you think, or is it just me?Again, please correct me of any grammatical errors; please feel free to be honest, I know my stories suck xD. Please review, and thanks for reading :).

Happy late snow day :).


End file.
